


A Digital Wedding

by mamodewberry



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy, Indulgent, Post-Series, Sappy, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 02:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11682435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamodewberry/pseuds/mamodewberry
Summary: Lily of the Valley for happiness. Stephanotis for marital happiness. Roses - of course - for love. One by one, her fingers stitched the delicate flowers into the clear floral strips that lined the top of her wedding headdress. White on white with white.





	A Digital Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commission fic for my BFF @solobutterfly. She requested Sora and Miyako/Yolei getting married to Yamato and Ken! This took a lot longer than it should have, but, writing things for your bestie, you get worried if it's good /enough/! And just lots of fandom pressure and yeah. Oh, and the research for type of wedding - mostly Shinto with a few modern things I've seen around, so I apologize if it's not entirely correct!
> 
> Speaking of, it's post-02 as we still don't know what the flip happened to the 02 kids in Tri. I also used the Japanese names throughout the fic for consistency and hopefully nobody out for head. 
> 
> Also, having taken my time, I can post this at the tail-end of Odaiba Memorial Day :)
> 
> Thank you to my lovely @gabapple for betaing for me once again!

Lily of the Valley for happiness. Stephanotis for marital happiness. Roses - of course - for love. One by one, her fingers stitched the delicate flowers into the clear floral strips that lined the top of her wedding headdress. White on white with white. 

Tomorrow she would be adorning the fruit of her month-long labor. 

A rap on the door paused her steady hand.

“Sora,” her mother called, “Miyako-chan is here to see you.”

She looked at the clock and shook her head in self-beratement for losing track of time. It was fortunate that Miyako-chan had a habit of tardiness. Scooting from her desk, she met her mother outside her bedroom. “Thanks, Mom.”   
“I wasn’t sure if you wanted her back here yet or not, so she’s waiting at the kitchen table.”

Had she stopped by an hour sooner like they originally had planned a week ago, there would have been potential for a surprise to be ruined. Again Sora thanked her mother and padded down the hallway to meet her friend and fellow bride-to-be.

Brown eyes widened behind glasses, cookie crumbs dropping out of her progressively widening mouth. “Sora! Y-you look terrible!”

There was a deadline to be met, thus she had pulled an all nighter. Nothing she hadn’t done during her university years on occasion. Although, she hadn’t showered, or changed out of her loungewear. Before she could defend herself, Miyako was waving her hands.

“I mean, no, you’re lovely as always! It’s just--”

Sora chuckled. “It’s okay, Miyako-chan. This is the most important day of our lives. So much to do!” She walked closer and leaned in to point at her face, teasingly. “I see those racoon eyes.”

Quickly Miyako covered her eyes, smacking her glasses against her face in the process. “You got me...”

Sora took a seat next to her friend and poured a cup of jasmine tea her mother left them. “I’d say let’s take these snacks into my room, but it’s a disaster in there.”

“No worries. I’m forever grateful for these cookies your mom made. Oh, and your help!”

“I hope it’s what you are expecting.”

“With you making it, I’m sure it’s amazing!”

She hid her modesty behind her mug. 

When the girls finished, they cleared their cups and crumbs and headed down the hall to Sora’s bedroom. Pushing sewing supplies and fabric remnants aside, Sora made a space for Miyako on the bed.

The younger girl bounced in place while the elder ducked into her closet to take what she’d created for her friend off a wire hat rack. “Here it is!”

“Can I try it on now, or is that bad luck?”

Sora considered the superstition. “Well… I want to make sure it’s not going to be too heavy. When you said you wanted gardenias and hydrangeas, I was worried how much I could put onto it.”

When prompted, Miyako stood and walked to the full length mirror by the closet and watched the headpiece be placed upon her head. The bulky hat framed her head, a slit just large enough for her face to poke through. Along the seams, white gardenias and hydrangeas traveled up the length, sparse petals throughout. 

Carefully Miyako tilted her head to test the weight. Then to the other side. “Oh, Sora… it’s beautiful! Sad we only get to wear it for one ceremony! But at the same time… it’s a little heavy.”

“If you’d like, I can take out a few bulbs.”

“I’m sure it’ll be fine. It’ll go really well with my uchikake.”

“Good to hear! Let’s see, I have your bouquet as well.” Sora crossed the room to a wire floral rack where a ball bouquet hung. Gingerly she removed it from its hook, holding it up by its satin rope and steadying it from the bottom with her other. Purple delphiniums, purple and pink roses, white tulips, with lilac for filler formed an impressive arrangement.

“This is…  _ exactly _ what I wanted!” Miyako choked. “Wow, Sora… thank you so much.”

Turning her head away to hide the burning in her cheeks, Sora stood and returned the bouquet to its place. “You’re welcome. I’ll bring it to the temple tomorrow with everything else.”

“Yes, please. It’ll get ruined if I take it home with me.” Miyako took inventory of the calamity in the room. Panic flashed in her eyes. “Don’t tell me you’re now rushing to finish yours! Can I help?”

“No, no worries! I’m exactly on schedule. I’m trying to keep the flowers as fresh as possible. Once my headpiece is done, I’m putting everything away to refrigerate. I just needed your approval, of course.”

“And now you have it. Can I see yours?”

“Ah, well, it’s not quite done. Still a few more flowers to stitch on, but-” Gently Sora handled her own headpiece in both hands and showed it to her friend. Her own headdress was less full, resembling more of a bowl than a veil, open space for her hair to poke through once pulled up, flowers arranged around the brim and crown. 

“Amazing. So perfect for you. Yamato-senpai won’t be able to keep his eyes off you.”

The wink and comment had Sora hiding her face again for a different reason. “One more project to show. Can’t keep you too long as we both have have final preparations to attend to.”

Back into her closet Sora went and returned with two obis. One she let slide onto the bed, and the other she unfurled with both hands. In the center was the Crest of Love and Sincerity overlapping in embroidery. 

When Miyako suggested having their crests as part of their wedding, Sora worried the design would clash with the brocade of their uchikake and print of their kimono. Miyako insisted it didn’t matter and that it was more important to hold the symbol - a piece - of how they they had met their husbands and each other. Embroidery wasn’t something Sora felt she was good at - her needling prowess more suited for simple jobs and flower arranging - but couldn’t say no to her friend. 

The stitching was rough and uneven, but Miyako touched the thread with a reverence, and all Sora could do was smile. 

“You ever wonder if we’ll be able to stay true to our crests once we are married?”

Sora moved her obi onto her lap as she sat next to her friend. She nudged her in placation. “If the Digital World taught me anything, it’s how much power our crests have. If we can save another world twice and graduate from university with our inner strengths still intact, I’m positive marriage will survive the test.”

Running her fingers over the silk between the embroidery, Miyako mulled the words over. “Our crests have helped our relationships with Ken-kun and Yamato-senpai…”

“Too bad ‘Patience’ isn’t a crest!”

The pair laughed. 

“Really, Miyako. We’ll be just fine. Their crests complement our own. Friendship and Love. Kindness and Love with Sincerity. Can’t let them forget, either.”

  
  


Spring morning light filtered in through the trees above the Meji Shrine, casting dappled shadows over the courtyard. Despite being in the middle of the hussle and bussle of Tokyo, its surrounding forest buffered the sound to create the serenity of the sacred grounds. 

Obis tied, headpieces adjusted, hair pinned into perfect position, uchikake smoothed, Sora and Miyako turned to each other with smiles, hands clasping, and a giggle to soothe nerves. Their mothers stood behind them, dabbing their eyes with embroidered handkerchiefs. Once they’d had their moment, they nodded and deemed their girls ready. 

Shrine maidens slid the doors open for their exit. Across the wood path the groomsmen, Yamato and Ken, stood ready. A maiden took them to the waiting room with their parents where the priest addressed them briefly before forming the procession line with the extended family and guests.

Sora caught Yamato’s eyes watching her. He had a look like he wasn’t going to stop anytime soon. Just as she was about to reprimand him like The Mom she had come to be and get him respectable, she heard a small titter to her left. Miyako seemed to have a similar predicament. Sora sighed and angled her head towards the priest for Yamato to  _ pay attention just a little _ . His head turned forward, his eyes not so much. 

She snuck a peak. He was very handsome in his hakama and hair tamed and formal. For once. 

All at once they stood and exited the waiting room and filed behind the priest and a shrine maiden with a red umbrella. Geta clogged on the wood planks, kimonos trailing as they walked through the covered pavilions to meet with the Takenouchi and Inoue parties. 

Family, friends, and classmates lined respectively.

Among them were the Chosen Children, all dressed more smartly than they’d ever been. 

Falling into step, they proceeded forward to the shrine, wedding party reverent in their smiles.

Stone turned to wood planks at the entrance, stepping up to the purification altar- Sora and Yamato, first, Miyako and Ken at the head of the assembly party behind them. 

A hush fell over the guests as the priest began the  _ Norito-soujou.  _ Blessings and protection from the kami. 

Lifting her head, headpiece no longer blocking her view, Sora and Yamato stepped away from the altars for Miyako and Ken to be blessed.

Sora noticed Mimi on her way to their temporary position. Mimi held up an arm between the shoulders of the couple in front of her with what must have been Koushiro’s phone in her hand, long sleeve obscuring the device from most eyes. The screen flashed, colorful objects moving and melding together - Their Digimon were watching them from The Digital World. 

Now everyone was here. Sora felt the ceremony could continue. She nudged Yamato and gave an incline of her head. 

He took a quick glance, just long enough to see - she assumed - as he turned back looking emotional. 

The priest proceeded with Miyako and Ken, then the couples stood together for the shrine maiden dance. 

At the conclusion of the ritual dance, painted ladies and flowing fabrics and bells fled the center to make way for the couples once more. 

Yamato and Ken took turns reading the marriage vows with varying levels of nerves and sweetness. And, of course, Sora and Miyako were weak to it, and couldn’t mask the tears.

_ We swear before the Hachiman deity to love and respect each other forever, and to strive to bring our family prosperity. _

Takeru stood from his seat and brought two pairs of rings to the altar on a small pillow. Before Yamato could reach for the ring, Takeru rotated it, realizing the wrong set of rings was facing him, flushing. Sora flashed a soft smile at her soon-to-be brother-in-law, there was no harm done. 

Turning back to her soon-to-be-husband, Sora extended her hand for him to slide the gold band around her ring finger, on top of her promise ring he’d given after graduating high school. She too plucked the band from the pillow and guided it on Yamato’s finger, eyes smiling and moist. 

Ken’s hand noticeably shook as he took Miyako’s ring, and Miyako’s hand wasn’t faring much better as she accepted and exchanged. 

The Inoues, the Ichijoujis, Ishida-san, and Takaishi-san stood by their respective children. Three cups of sake lined in a row. San-san-kudo. The brides and grooms took their three sips first, followed by their parents. Another sip for the flaws of man hatred, passion, and ignorance. Nine for luck. And lastly, the deliverance of the three flaws.

At the conclusion of the sake, the priest deemed the couples as husband and wife and all in attendance stood to acknowledge. 

 

Headpieces and white were exchanged for colors. Sora and Minako donned their red uchikake and their representing obi with embroidered crests, bouquets attached at their wrists. In the hallway outside the reception, their husbands waited for them - Yamato with a blue tie and accompanying Crest of Friendship, and Ken with purple and Crest of Kindness.

Miyako playfully slapped Sora by the arm. “You didn’t tell me you were--”

“Surprise,” she shrugged, then took Yamato’s hand. The girls weren’t the only ones that held their crests so dear. 


End file.
